Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking 2/Orla's 2010 Christmas
Meet Peppermint Pattie the Elf on the Shelf Nicole: Ladies, I have a surprise for you. Santa Claus sent a very special guest to keep an eye on all of you. Meet Peppermint Pattie the Elf. Christmas Shopping takes herself out of her leash harness and shoplifts a Dora the Explorer book Security Guard: "Ma'am, I need to take a look in your pocket." Nicole: "What is going on?" Nicole: "Wait a second, I thought I had her on a leash harness so that I could keep an eye on her." Security Guard: "I don't know how she managed to escape." Nicole: "She must have been a pretty clever and sneaky one, huh?" Category:Game Transcripts Category:Supernanny Monopoly Game Transcripts Category:Electronic Banking Game Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Christmas Pageant attacks Nicole in the leg Nicole: "Ouch, that hurts." Looking for Peppermint Pattie the Elf (We see Peppermint Pattie on the Shelf with a sign reading, "Elf on Strike! When the naughty goes away, I will come back to play. Be nice to your sisters and mommy. Love Peppermint Pattie.") Christmas Eve Skyla: "Where'd all the cookies go?" Haidyn: "Mummy, all of the fudge is gone!" Orla: "I don't wanna eat it! It's yucky!" shoves the plate of spinach at the wall Nicholas: "FOOD FIGHT!" Orla, Melody, Catherine, Madeleine and Bianca engage in a food fight hits Aunty Lisa with plum pudding Aunty Lisa: "Oh, my word!" throws the ornaments at Aunty Lisa Aunty Lisa: "Oh, my lord!" knocks over the christmas tree, and Skyla is pinned by the tree Orla: "Fuck!" Skyla: "Mummy, Aunty Lisa! Help!" Nicolas: "Aunty Nicole, Skyla's been hurt!" Nicole: "ORLA JASMINE BIROU! That is enough!" Orla: "SHUT UP SMELLY whore!" throws the ornaments at Nicole Aunt Lisa: "Oh, no! Not my favorite ornament!" drags Orla to a couch and places Orla upon her knee Nicole: "If I have to sizzle your rear to fix your attitude, then that's the way it's going to be..." spanks Orla's butt Orla: "OWWW! MUMMY!" Nicole: "Naughty girl!" Orla: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR HAIDYN,SKYLA, AND KAYLA!" Nicole: "That's because they have good behaviors, unlike you." Orla: "You are a piece of (bleep)!" Nicole: "This language will not be tolerated!" minute after the spanking is complete Nicole: "Now go to the Naughty Pit and think about what you have done!" goes to the Naughty Pit and sits there Orla: "Hmph!" (We see Peppermint Pattie the Elf on top of the Christmas tree) Bye Bye Peppermint Pattie the Elf Christmas Day Kayla, Skyla, Madeleine, Nicholas, Catherine, Melody and Haidyn are asleep in the guest room Christmas Breakfast whole Birou extended family is gathered in the dining room for breakfast the breakfast buffet table, we see toast, strawberry preserves, croissants, Christmas breakfast casserole, breakfast calzones, eggs and muffins, breakfast pita wraps, Swedish tea log, stuffed peaches, apple glazed sausage and bacon, grapes, heavenly cheese molded salad, chocolate chip muffins, waffle quiches, Spanish hot chocolate, freshly squeezed orange juice, Spanish tropical salad, coffee with milk, scrambled eggs in puff pastry, cinnamon rolls, French apple pie, eggs Lorraine and chocolate chip coffee cake Orla: "Cinnamon rolls! Yummy!" Nicole: "Here's your freshly squeezed orange juice." Playing in the Snow Orla, Nicholas, Haidyn, Catherine, Melody, Bianca, Skyla and Kayla are outside, playing in the snow takes off her snow pants and pees in the snow defecates in the snow before putting her snow pants on builds a fort out of snow and throws a snowball at Nicholas throws a snowball at Orla, but misses goes out of the fort and pushes Nicholas to the snow gets up and then he, Haidyn, Kayla, Bianca, Skyla, Madeleine, Catherine (who is on the sled) and Melody begin chasing Orla Cut to: Aunty Lisa, Grandma Birou and Aunty Carol are inside making Christmas dinner looks out the window Nicole: "Oh, how nice to see all the children playing outside." builds an igloo out of snow and pelts her sisters with snowballs Madeleine, Kayla and Melody begin building a snowman and Skyla make snow angels Lisa comes outside and brings Catherine into the house Aunty Lisa: "Catherine, come dear. It's time for your nap." Cut to: Orla: "I'm gonna get you guys." then chases Skyla and Melody Christmas Dinner the table, we see pear tart, potato gratin, orange-glazed carrot ribbons, Standing Rib Roast with Porcini and Bacon Sauce, roasted beets and baby greens with Coriander Vinaigrette and Cilantro Pesto. Time to Open Presents Melody, Bianca, Orla, Nicholas, Skyla, Haidyn, Kayla and Madeleine look inside their stockings Madeleine: "Lookie! I got a Barbie Doll, some candy canes, a gift card to Toys R Us, a Jeanette TY Beanie Baby and a box of crayons! What did you guys get?" Nicholas: "I got candy canes, Spongebob TY Beanie Baby, tickets to Disney World, silly putty, a yo-yo, a squirt gun and a toy car!" Catherine: "Baba, Target, monkey, candy, color..." Aunty Lisa: "Oh, look! Catherine got a box of crayons, some candy canes, a gift card to Target, a teddy bear, a Boots plush doll, and a Brittany TY Beanie Baby." Bianca: "I got Simon TY Beanie Baby, candy canes, some tattoos, a ring, a Mickey Mouse keychain and a Tinkerbell necklace." Kayla: "I got candy canes, a stuffed white tiger, a Chinese fingertrap, a yo-yo, Theodore TY Beanie Baby and a little stuffed zebra." Skyla: "I got an Alvin TY Beanie Baby, a bottle of bubbles, a Diego plush doll, some candy canes, silly putty, a bouncy ball and a stuffed white tiger." Haidyn: "Lookit! I got candy canes, an Eleanor TY Beanie Baby, a Pudsey Bear, silly putty, a Dora the Explorer DVD and a Polly Pocket!" Orla: "I got coal..." finds a note from Santa which says, "Orla, Peppermint Pattie the Elf told me that you were a very naughty girl this Christmas. You hurt your sisters, said bad words, got kicked out of preschool, broke things, broke the elf rule by touching Peppermint Pattie, tortured your mommy, said mean things, and wrote very bad words on the walls. Better luck next year. Signed, Santa" in cursive. Orla: "Santa's poo-poo..." The Missing Presents Nicholas: "Mom, Aunty Nicole, I can't find my presents. I'm sure they were under the tree." Skyla: "I can't find my presents either," Nicole: "Let's see who stole them." Melody: "Maybe it was the Grinch." notices Orla, who is walking by with a ton of presents in her arms Nicole: "Orla, you stole them!" Orla: "HA HA!" Nicole: "ORLA JASMINE BIROU! Why did you do something that's considered greedy?" Orla: "I didn't get any presents from Santa." Nicole: "Santa put you on the Naughty List. That means you do not deserve any presents until next Christmas." Orla: "SANTA IS POO-POO!" Nicole: "AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED ORLA JASMINE, YOU CAN GO STRAIGHT TO THAT BEDROOM OF YOURS AS SOON AS WE RETURN HOME, and take the lump of coal with you! I WILL TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR BARNEY DVDS FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" Orla: "I WANNA WATCH BARNEY!" Nicole: "Too bad! You will not for the rest of the year!" Orla: "I'm gonna pee in my pants, then!" Nicole: "Don't pee your pants or you will lose them for two weeks! Deal?" pees her pants Nicole: "Right! They are gone for two weeks. In addition, you lost your play car for 5 days! You are also not allowed to watch TV for the rest of the year!" Orla: "I WANNA SEE THE BALL DROP ON TV AND I WANT MY PLAY CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Nicole: "You should have thought about it before you started misbehaving." flips off Nicole and Aunty Lisa Aunty Lisa: "Oh, my lord!" Skyla: "Mummy...Mummy..." Nicholas: "Mom, Aunty Nicole, Skyla's hurt..." Kayla: "Mummy, Skyla needs help." Haidyn: "Aunty Lisa, Skyla's been pinned! She's hurt!" Catherine: "She's pinned under the tree!" Orla: "SCREW YOU SKYLA!!!" Nicole: "Continue this behavior and you will not watch TV for a month!" Bianca: "I'll get help, Skyla." Nicole: "Orla, after the holidays are over, it's military school for you." Skyla: "Mummy, help..." (the adults lift the Christmas tree off of Skyla) The good kids reveal all their presents opens up all her presents Kayla: "Mummy, look! I got Barney DVDs, tickets to Disney World, Pokemon DVDs, Barbie vanity set, Dora the Explorer books!" opens up all her presents Haidyn: "Look, I got an Alvin and the Chipmunks movie DVD, a new bike, a Rapunzel my-size doll, tickets to Disney's world on Ice, a Disney princess dress up trunk, a Hello Kitty plushie!" opens up all her presents Skyla: "I got Beauty and the Beast DVD, a Disney princess backpack, a trampoline, a Barbie my-size doll, a Disney Princess storybook!" Category:Game Transcripts Category:Supernanny Monopoly Game Transcripts Category:Electronic Banking Game Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts